There are on the market today many tools that exist for hikers, campers and military personnel that are designed to perform more than one task. Typically these tools try to combine the ability to perform certain task such as but not limited to digging and chopping. The object of the multipurpose tool is to provide a user the ability to carry one tool as opposed to several and further to provide a multipurpose tool that is compact and lightweight. While a desirable tool is compact and lightweight, it should be constructed with sufficient strength to withstand rugged use. Furthermore a multipurpose tool for users such as military personnel should be manufactured such that it requires little or no assembly and maintenance.
Specific tactical use tools should be designed so as to facilitate speed of use as well as reduce the number of times the tool is used to complete a specific task. A well-designed tactical tool should require relatively little training and increase the success ratio of the user performing the task. By way of example but not limitation, during specialized tactical operations, personnel may explore an area for mines by attempting to discover mine trip wires that may be dispersed in an area that requires entry by tactical personnel. Currently there are many methods and devices that are used in order to facilitate the discovery of mine trip wires. One issue with existing devices is their design lacks in promoting a desired stealth during completion of the task. As will be appreciated, the aforementioned operation is a task in which the user desires to make fewer throws of a device and subsequent drags thereof through an area in order to decrease the opportunity of being detected or for the sake of speed in identifying whether an area is safe.
Another issue with existing multi-purpose tools is their lack of configurability. While many existing multi-purpose tools are configured to adapt to perform two tasks, existing devices are typically not configured to allow a user to enhance the tool with an additional component so as to improve the ability to perform one of its intended tasks. More specifically but not by way of limitation, altering the weight distribution in the field of a tool so as to improve the ability of the tool for a specific purpose.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multipurpose tool that is compact and lightweight that is operable to facilitate the performance of more than one task wherein the tool is further configurable in the field in an efficient manner so as to improve the execution of at least one the intended uses of the multipurpose tool.